


chill-a-bration

by Heymynameisdurf



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heymynameisdurf/pseuds/Heymynameisdurf
Summary: The boys are hanging out when Jeremy gets very sick, very quickly. With his dad away on business, trusty boyfriend Michael is here to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fic ever, so go easy on me hehe
> 
> vaguely inspired by one of carefulren’s fics  
> (their tumblr is @toosicktocare, give them and their writing some love and reblogs)
> 
> I'm not done with this yet, and I'm not sure how many chapters it will be (or how it's gonna end), but hopefully it'll be a nice fluffy ending
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"How you doin back there, Jer?" Jake asked as he checked his rearview mirror.

Rich spun around in the passenger seat, "He's not lookin too hot."

On the contrary, Jeremy looked quite hot. But not in the usual attractive way Michael always saw him. His cheeks were flushed an alarming shade of pink, a stark contrast against his now paler-than-usual face, and he was dripping sweat, his brown curls sticking to his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut in obvious pain, an occasional whimper sneaking through his lips. The fever may have been sudden, but it was taking a heavy toll on him already. It's hard to believe that just over an hour ago he looked like a perfectly healthy Jeremy. 

They had been hanging out at the mall the first day of their summer break. Just the guys today; Chloe and Brooke had gone on vacation, Jenna was helping out at her family's deli, and Christine was tutoring some third graders with ADHD. 

After everything that happened at the play, everyone put aside their differences; no more bullying, no more drama. The seven of them became inseparable; it wasn’t Michael and Jeremy versus the world anymore.

Once Jeremy woke up in the hospital, the boys decided, then and there, that they didn’t want to be apart ever again. After they thoroughly talked it out, and were able to take some time to reflect and heal, they made it official. It was what Michael had always wanted; after years of pining, him and Jeremy were together. They were going on three months, and it seemed like Jeremy was almost fully back to his own self. His anxiety had lessened, the panic attacks less frequent. Earlier, he was laughing along with Rich's teasing (and confidently making his own comebacks), checking out rad pins and patches with Jake at Hot Topic, and holding Michael's hand wherever they walked, their fingers gently laced together like puzzle pieces.

When Jeremy started getting sluggish, he had shrugged it off as just being hungry. When they sat down at the food court, he excused himself to the bathroom; no one thought much of it. But it all went downhill when Rich found Jeremy passed out in that bathroom stall. 

He had thrown up and collapsed against the wall. Rich was barely able to rouse him enough to stand, and trying to support someone taller than him proved difficult. They were able to at least make it out the bathroom door before Michael saw them.

In that moment, Michael's heart leaped to his throat, and he swears it felt like time slowed down. He didn’t know what was wrong, but that didn’t matter. In that moment, nothing mattered but Jeremy. 

Honestly, it’s always been about Jeremy.

Back in Jake's car, Michael placed the back of his hand to his boyfriend's cheek. Was he getting worse? God, he just couldn't tell. 

"Turn right at the stop sign," Michael directed, barely glancing up. He didn't need to; the route to Jeremy's house from anywhere was thoroughly mapped in his head. 

A few more turns, and then they were pulling into the driveway. Jake shut the car off, but no one moved for a moment. Jeremy, who’d been trying to ignore the jostling of the car, stirred slightly, and groaned, his head lolling to the side.

“Jer, wake up, you’re home," Michael nudged his shoulder a bit, but Jeremy only shook his head. 

“Hey,” Rich whispered to Jake, then gestured towards the two boys in the back with a nod. “Let’s give them a minute.” They exited the front seats, making sure to close the doors as gently as they could, and popped a squat on Jeremy’s front lawn, trying to give some sense of privacy.

Jeremy slowly peeked his eyes open, but the sunny day was so bright, it only aggravated his headache. He gave up, and tightly shut his eyes again, trying to will away the dull, pulsing pain spreading across his forehead. He slid down into the seat; he really didn’t want to move. But he couldn’t stay in Jake’s car forever. 

“Cmon Jer, let me help you. Let’s get you inside, yeah?”

Jeremy knit his eyebrows together, both in pain and determination. He was committed to saving whatever dignity of his was left. He nodded to Michael, preparing to muster up what little strength he had.

Jeremy took a deep breath in, sat up, and turned to step out of Jake’s car, but the sudden movement made his stomach cramp and flip uncomfortably. He gripped his stomach with his free arm, and tried to brace himself against the open door, with the world spinning around him. The steady nausea he’d been feeling creeped up on him, and it’s like he was right back in the mall bathroom. He clamped his hand over his mouth. He was thankful to already be sitting this time. 

“Mm… I think ‘m gonna be sick,” Jeremy muttered. 

Michael slid across the back seats, ready to catch Jeremy if he had to. Rich stepped away from Jake and crouched down in front of Jeremy, “Just breathe and relax, man. You’ll get through this,” he spoke softly. 

Jeremy froze, fearing that if he moved the slightest bit it would all be over. The nausea was now running rampant through his body. He silently begged the powers that be that he wouldn’t throw up on the boy who used to torment him. 

“Cmere dude,” Rich took his hand and they stood up together, with Michael supporting him by his waist. He whispered comforting words into his ear as the weak boy leaned into him. “Just keep breathing, you’re doing so well, baby.” Michael gave Rich a nod, a silent look that said “I got this,” and he stepped aside for them. 

To anyone who knew Rich, they probably wouldn’t expect him to have a very… tender side to him. But he got used to having to step it up, usually on nights when he was alone with his dad. After making sure Michael was okay with Jeremy, Rich’s gaze trailed back to where Jake was a second ago, but he was gone.

Jake was now leaning on the hood of his car, with his arms crossed over his chest and his back to Rich. As Rich made his way over, he did his best to calm his quickly increasing heart rate and discreetly wipe his clammy hands against his pants. 

“You okay, bro?” he inquired, hoping he sounded as casual as possible. Even now that they were much closer as friends, he still got stupidly flustered when approaching Jake.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just-” he cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pockets, “I just don’t do well with- uh, with…” He gestured to Jeremy and Michael, now stepping inside after Michael spent a good while fumbling with the key. “I didn’t want Jer,” he placed a hand on his own stomach, “or rather, to see Jer… um-”

“It’s okay, man,” Rich interrupted. He kinda hated to admit it, but seeing Jake stumble over his words was a rare sight, and he found it so endearing, even if he was embarrassed over something like a weak stomach. “I get it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, ya bunch of beauties??? That's right, this story ain't dying on my watch! ITS REVIVAL TIME!
> 
> So this semester kicked my ass to the moon and back again, and I hit a little bit of writers block, but no matter how long it takes between updates (and for that I am sorry), I will finish this fic. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's liked it so far! I loved reading your comments <3

As Jeremy stepped into his house with Michael at his side, he felt the nausea slipping away, and the churning inside him settled.

“I’m… I’m okay,” he assured. Michael gingerly stepped aside, giving him a little space. 

Jeremy stared down the hallway in front of him. He knew it wasn’t a long walk to his bedroom, but right now it stretched for miles and was tilting every which way. Unbeknownst to him, he had zoned out and started swaying with it. Just as it looked like he was going down, Michael steadied him and supported him as he got his footing back. Jeremy was going downhill fast.

“Hey, we can conquer that journey later. Let’s camp out on the couch,” Michael suggested, prompting a small smirk and an absent minded nod from Jeremy. He leaned against his boyfriend, and Michael’s heart couldn’t help but flutter. This boy was gonna be the death of him.

He lowered him down, and Jeremy immediately collapsed into the couch, thankful to have something more solid than his weak legs beneath him. Michael adjusted one of the throw pillows and dragged the blanket that laid across the back of the couch onto Jeremy, who laid down and curled up with it right away. He crouched down and stroked some of Jeremy’s curls out of his eyes before lightly kissing him on the forehead. “Will you be good by yourself for a minute? I’m gonna grab some stuff from your room,” he whispered. 

“Mhm, go ahead.” Jeremy’s eyes were closed before he even spoke. Michael chuckled, despite his growing worry for his boyfriend’s health. As he turned away, Jeremy peeked his eyes open and smiled at the boy as he left. He was too good for him.

Michael knew Jeremy’s house as well as his own, they grew up together after all, and his bedroom was no exception. He grabbed Jeremy’s favorite green flannel sweatpants and his Steven Universe t-shirt from his dresser for him to change into. His mom always said that clean clothes always help you feel better. “Says the guy who wears the same hoodie every day of his life,” Michael smirked as he thought to himself. For good measure, he grabbed Jeremy’s pillow from his bed. If Jeremy was gonna be stuck on the couch for a while, Michael wanted him to be as comfy as possible.

“Jer? I brought you a change of clothes,” Michael walked back in to find Jeremy now sitting up, blanket thrown to the side, with his arms wrapped over his stomach and lips tightly pressed together, staring down at the ground in front of him like a deer in headlights. 

“I don’t wanna move right now,” he cried, shutting his eyes. He didn’t think he could stand up with the way the room and his stomach were reeling. “I don’t wanna throw up again.” He lurched a bit at the mere thought. 

Michael’s heart broke for him, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with him and try and take his pain away. But he stayed strong, he had to ignore his cuddling impulses to do what was best for Jeremy. 

“I know, I know, love,” Michael coaxed. He placed the clothes down and crouched in front of him, “but just, do this, and this will help you feel a bit better, and then you can lay down again, and you can sleep, or we’ll do whatever you want.” 

Michael cupped Jeremy’s cheek in his hand, and the boy instinctively relaxed into his touch. He lifted Jeremy’s face to meet his own, and was taken aback by how terrible he actually looked. His cheeks were slightly sunken in, and any semblance of color had been drained from his face. His normally sparkling blue eyes were glassy and lackluster. It was like he was looking past Michael, somewhere far away. 

“Do you want me to help you?”

“No… I’ll- I’ll do it.” Jeremy took some more deep breaths, forcing the nausea and dizziness to pass. Michael went to give him the clothes, but Jeremy stopped him: there would be no more feeling helpless.

“I gotta see what you chose first,” he joked, in an effort to ease some of Michael’s concerns. It worked, Michael smiled at him, and Jeremy’s ailments disappeared for a moment.


End file.
